A New Hope
by Good boy-chan
Summary: Itachi massacred the clan save Sasuke. He left. Sasuke saw him and tried to kill him. He failed. Sasuke then killed himself. Consumed with anger, Itachi decides to destroy Konoha. I suck at summaries. Rated T for character death and slight swearing. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Itachi massacred his entire clan, save Sasuke, then left for the Akatsuki in order to protect the village. But what if Sasuke (who we all know went WAAY emo) killed himself when he failed to kill Itachi the first time that he and Kisame tried to take Naruto? What would Itachi think? A songfic based on A New Hope by Broken Iris. WARNING: MAJOR SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PAST ITACHI'S DEATH. To all those who didn't know that Itachi died…well of course he would! Kishimoto likes making his readers cry.**

**Hello again! I'm baaaack! And I'm so happy! I got four reviews on my songfic about Kakuzu! Granted, three out of the four knew about it because I messaged them…and the other one pointed out that I broke the rules (nooooooez don't wanna go to juvie!)…but still! I appreciate it! A CHOJI-WITH-HIS-ENLARGEMENT-JUTSU-OR-WHATEVER-IT'S-CALLED-SIZED thanks to ****Tigerfighter98****, ****Taeryfai****, and ****bookworm4lifebaby**** for reviewing! And to ****TheRealGoodyTwoShoes**** for pointing out the rules!**

**Well here's the newest songfic! It's about Itachi! Also a Broken Iris song…gee, I wonder which band is my favorite…? ;) Remember, I can't post the lyrics (that's what got me in trouble last time), so go on youtube to listen to this AMAZING song and read the lyrics. Then it will make sense and give you the same feeling of immense sadness that it gave me. **

**I like my depressing music. STFU.**

**This is set after Naruto leaves to go train with Jiraiya. At the battle at the waterfall (forgot what that place is called), Naruto brings Sasuke back then goes to train with Ero-sannin to be able to beat the Akatsuki. In that 2-year interval is when Sasuke kills himself and this shit goes down.**

**Review review review! Oh, and enjoy! :D**

**Song: A New Hope by Broken Iris**

* * *

><p>Itachi stood in front of a grave in Konoha, kneeling respectfully. In his hand was a single blood-red rose. Cold air whipped around him, making his Akatsuki robes fly wildly about.<p>

"Hey Sasuke…" the normally stoic whispered, smiling sadly. "I've been hearing…rumors. That you—" gulp "—killed yourself.

"You know…I'm kinda hoping that this is all a big misunderstanding. That you aren't really—" The words caught in his throat. He couldn't say it—he couldn't say that his beloved little brother was dead. Or was even pretending to be dead.

"A-anyways…" He hastily cleared his throat. He was the strong and silent older brother—he had to uphold that image to Sasuke.

But after staring at the headstone for a few minutes, he couldn't help it. He fell to his knees and began to slowly cry. "Why, Sasuke? Why? I was doing everything—_everything _—for you. I was trying to make you stronger, trying to make you the best that you could be…you know what?" he suddenly soft-screamed.

He threw the flower down. "I can't believe I even planned for you to kill me! Did I really think that you could do it? Foolish little brother…you lacked the hatred to kill me. I could tell. You paused right before you started running like a madman. You were considering not doing it! I…I…"

He slowly calmed down. "I am having fucking mood swings. Hehe…it's all your fault. But now I don't think I mind. I just wish that I had had more time…more time…"

_He's gone,_ the wind seemed to whisper to him.

He started crying again. "Time was all I needed with you. So you could kill me…get the Mangekyo…and destroy Madara all in one. Everything was for you…but you had to place it out of my reach, didn't you Sasuke? You had to go…and ruin everything…"

_Gone,_ the wind murmured again. Itachi shivered. The wind was so cold; he felt like shinobi eyes were on him, but he knew that was impossible. He had scanned the area multiple times before coming.

"You were supposed to stay alive…go to…I don't know, that pedophile Orochimaru or someone to train…but not die. You were never supposed to die," he whispered brokenly. "You held on for so long…why throw it away? WHY?" The mood swing came back.

"Why, Sasuke? Just…fucking…kill me already…" Itachi sobbed, pounding his fists on Sasuke's grave.

_He's gone and will never return,_ the wind spoke in his mind, this time with a sinister edge to it. Itachi suddenly stopped crying and looked up, eyes narrowed. Now he sensed someone…he didn't know how he didn't notice them before…

"Show yourself!" he commanded.

A man complied. Bandages covered his right eye and arm, and a tuft of brown hair poked itself out on top. He had a cane and a black robe or sorts. "How nice to see you again, Itachi-_san ,_" he sneered.

Itachi activated him Mangekyo. "Danzo."

"Who were you expecting? Sasuke?" he snarled. He scoffed as he looked down at the grave. "He's never coming back, you know."

"Why couldn't I sense you before?" Itachi demanded.

Danzo smiled eerily. "Because, my dear Itachi-_san_—" Itachi flinched at the "san". "—I took a little…what should I call it…souvenir from your late family after you left." He began slowly unwrapping the bandages. "It was rather handy for you to kill them all for me. A coup would never do. The village would never have stood in order if its police were revolting."

"Cut the crap, Danzo. What do you want?"

He smiled again. "Your eyes."

The Uchiha blinked in confusion. "Wha…what?"

"You heard me," Danzo said. He whipped off his bandages. "I want your eyes."

Itachi gasped in horror. The elder's right side was riddled with…eyes. Or, more specifically, the eyes of his former clan mates. There was red and black everywhere.

"However…" Danzo continued, "I kept your brother's eyes as my own. Look." He tapped at his right eyeball—Sasuke's eye. Itachi shuddered in horror.

He then composed himself. "Danzo…you are a greedy and selfish bastard. My original loyalties lay with the village. But now that I see what you have done…I'm going to have to find something else to hope for."

"And it is…?"

Itachi glared at him. "Your death." And with that, he vanished.

Danzo stared at the space where Itachi had been for a while, then cursed. "Damn it!"

"Itachi-chan is back!" Tobi exclaimed, running to glomp Itachi.

He glared at him. "Cut the child act, Madara. I need to ask you of something."

Tobi's aura immediately changed to the intimidating one of Madara. "What is it?"

"I need you to train me. So that I can take revenge. I hope to be the next avenger."

* * *

><p><strong>So whataya think? I know who Tobi really is…damn, Kishimoto really likes confusing his readers with intricate mini-plots inside of the big overarching plot…geez. But anyways…review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so so SO sorry for not updating sooner! I was kinda focusing on my other story. This was actually intended to be a oneshot, but some people asked me to continue it, so…here you go, guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>One year later <strong>

"I'm home everybody!" Uzumaki Naruto yelled in a loud voice from his perch atop a pole. He pointed at the monument of Hokage heads and noticed something. "Hey look, they added Tsunade-baachan's face!"

"Hey gaki, come down!" Jiraiya, the renowned Toad Sage, called to his pupil. "Honestly, after all this time, he's still such a kid."

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto looked down to see Haruno Sakura standing under the pole, looking up at him.

With his usual goofy grin on his face, Naruto leapt down and landed in front of Sakura. "Hey Sakura!"

"Hi Naruto. You look taller," she said, smiling.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I have."

"So...is there anything different about me?" Sakura asked him.

He looked at her for a few seconds. Sakura still looked great. She had opted to keep her short pink hair, and was dressed in a red sleeveless shirt, a pink skirt, and black shorts underneath. On her hands were gloves, and kunoichi boots completed her look. In looks she hadn't changed much, but her eyes shone with determination.

"Nope! You haven't changed a bit!" Naruto replied.

Soon he was sprawled on the ground, Sakura's fist having connected with his cheek.

"Oi...gaki, you are really bad with the ladies, aren't you?" Jiraiya said sympathetically, shaking his head in disappointment.

"So where's Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked Sakura, getting up from the ground and dusting himself off.

Sakura's smile froze. Her eyes began to water a bit, but Naruto, being the baka that he is, didn't notice. "Hey, are you ok, Sakura?"

"Naruto...meet me at Ichiraku's for dinner," she replied slowly, sounding as if she was forcing the words out. "I'll tell you there."

"Great! It's a date then!" Naruto beamed. She gave him an odd look and he realized his error. "Gah! No, not a date! Just dinner! Not not NOT a date! It's an expression! I didn't mean to say date! I mean - "

"It's fine, Naruto," she sighed. "I'll see you there." And with that, she hurried away.

There was a moment of silence, then "Am I that bad with the ladies?"

* * *

><p>Itachi stared at the man in front of him. Tobi. Or, should he say, Uchiha Madara. Itachi didn't want to even guess at how and why he was alive. All that was needed was for Madara to train him. Granted, Itachi was strong - he was the clan's precious prodigy - but this was Madara. Madara, who had managed to control the Kyuubi. Madara, who had battled the First Hokage and nearly won. Madara, the founder of the Uchiha clan.<p>

Currently he was circling Itachi, looking for an opening in order to attack. The younger Uchiha gave him no opportunity to do so, following Madara's movements with his Sharingan. Madara peered out at him with his own Sharingan, his orange lollipop of a mask covering the rest of his face.

A mask.

Itachi's mind wandered. Masks...Madara wore a mask to protect his identity. Itachi himself wore a mask as well: a mask of emotionlessness. He was good at hiding away his emotions, like most of the Uchiha.

Like Sasuke...Itachi could feel his eyes watering. He blinked a couple of times in an attempt to conceal his emotion, but to no avail.

Suddenly Madara was in front of him, staring into his eyes. "Tsukuyomi," the older Uchiha whispered, and Itachi felt himself falling, falling, falling...

He landed with a jarring thump. He looked around, dazed and a bit confused. After a while, Itachi realized that he was right in the middle of the Hokage's office. Except...Tsunade was nowhere to be seen. But there was Sarutobi.

...Wait, what?

It was indeed the Third Hokage. He had his Hokage hat on, and was talking sternly to an ANBU. He could only catch snippets of what was being said. Words like "coup", "Uchiha", and "avoided at all costs" reached his ears.

With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Itachi realized that the Third Hokage was talking about the Uchiha massacre. But was this before or after? Itachi mentally cursed Madara for putting him in this situation.

The scene warped and shifted. Now he was in the Uchiha compound. But what a mess it was. Blood and was everywhere, Uchihas strewn about here and there. Crows circled around him and cawed triumphantly. A sinister moon peered out at him from a blood-red sky.

A scream arose from the house to the left of him. Itachi turned slowly, and his blood ran cold as he recognized his own house. He swiftly raced inside.

"Mother! Father!" he heard Sasuke cry. Dammit, he thought. I'm too late.

He burst through the door to see himself, Sasuke, and their dead parents. His heart clenched as soon as he caught sight of Mikoto and Fugaku lying on the ground, blood pooling around them.

"Why, Itachi?" Sasuke brokenly asked. Itachi wanted nothing more than to take Sasuke in his arms and soothe him, tell him that it was all a dream. But he was unable to move, his feet stuck to the ground.

He watched himself intently. At first, his other self said nothing, just walked up to Sasuke.

Then Itachi cried out as he watched himself cut Sasuke down like nothing.

"No..." he muttered as Sasuke's blood pooled around his feet. "No..." His other self stepped forward. "No..."

The other Itachi grinned maliciously. "Let's face it, Itachi. You're nothing but a cold, heartless killer. This is what Konoha ordered you to do! You could've refused! You could've backed away from the mission! But your precious loyalty to the village prevented you from doing so, and now - " The clone kicked his little brother's limp body. " - now you can't do anything."

And then the scene replayed itself. Many times. Except, instead of Itachi killing Sasuke, he was replaced by certain members of the council. Sarutobi Hiruzen laughed. Mitokado Homura sneered. Utatane Koharu swam her hands around his blood.

But, worst of all, Shimura Danzo yanked Sasuke's eye out and replaced his own with it. And it was Danzo's gaze that continued that horrible nightmare. Over and over and over again...

* * *

><p><strong>...Dear Jashin this is angsty. Sorry if this story updates a bit slower than "Tobi is a good boy! Really!"...I'm really trying to focus on that one. This one is more of a side story (albeit an extremely angsty one).<strong>

**Yes, I know that Tobi isn't Madara. However, Itachi still thinks that he is, and this is mainly from Itachi's perspective.**

**So please review! And also check out my Tobi story! That one I won't update until I get a certain amount of reviews.**

**Sasuke. Lacks. Hatred.**

**Later! :D**


	3. Hiatus sorry guys!

When Itachi opened his eyes, he was surprised to see an expanse of whiteness before him. He leapt up and pulled out a kunai, eyes darting every which way. "Is anyone there?" he called.

A sigh answered him.

"Where am I?" he calmly demanded.

"The writer's block..." a voice muttered. "It won't lift."

"Writer's block?" the Uchiha echoed. "What's that?"

The voice just sighed again. "Hiatus? Or no?"

"What's hiatus?" Itachi's voice sounded like it had an undertone of annoyance in it.

"I don't like when other authors put their works on hiatus," the voice continued. "But I'm so stuck on what to write next...and I've got other projects that I want to work on...hiatus or no? Hmm...very well. Hiatus no Jutsu."

Suddenly a giant block of words fell from the white sky. They crushed the Uchiha underneath them, and he could feel his ribs snap. He grunted in pain.

"I apologize, my poor main character," the voice murmured. A figure appeared and knelt down next to Itachi. It was a girl with short black hair wearing black clothing. For a moment, he thought that she might've been one of his relatives, but he dismissed the notion as he had killed them all. "I'm truly sorry for putting you through this pain, but I'm going to store you away for a while. Please be patient - I will return to you, but I am stuck as to what to do right now with you. Forgive me."

Itachi gasped for air but managed to give the girl a Sharingan-enhanced glare. "Release me from this jutsu."

The girl didn't respond but instead stood up and began to walk away. "I apologize, Uchiha Itachi," said Uchiha gave a small start when the girl used his full name. "I will be back."

"Get back here!" The demand was sharp, but the voice was weak. "Release this jutsu."

"I'm sorry." The girl turned back, and Itachi registered regret in her eyes before the figure dissolved into the whiteness.


End file.
